With Hope there is Truth
by StarGazr1
Summary: When a young woman, with the ability to read minds, finds herself being hunted by a mysterious government agency, she steps into the lives of Mulder and Scully and the shoes of an FBI agent.
1. An Amazing Gift

With Hope there is Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, and all locations revolving around the show do not, in anyway, belong to me, but to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Entertainment. I am simply using them to create a story out of my own mind... and since Carter can't get the picture, I'm gonna do some drawing. Any minor characters you do not recognize belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: This one was created on a whim. I don't know where it came from but I've had the idea for a long time. Bear with me, it's not a ditzy story. I tried to use locations I could work with and knew so I came home to Philadelphia, and used some of Washington DC as well.  
  
Second Author's Note: This is another story from the archives, resurrected especially for you fine people at FanFiction.net. I should be updating at least every other day, if not everday. It all depends on how much homework I get done (college sucks!) and how much Harry Potter I can get written... priorities priorities!  
  
Dedication: Susan, you have been with me since the birth of this story and I owe you so much for doing all my edits. Thank you SOOOOO much! And Emily, I couldn't get through the week without knowing that you're always there for me. I love you like you're my sister.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
With Hope there is Truth, prologue  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Acme Shopping Center; Philadelphia, PA  
  
November 19, 1999; 4:54 pm  
  
"Why are we here Anne? Is there a point you're going to prove?" The young man asked his friend as they wandered up and down the aisles of the familiar grocery store.  
  
"Yes, Mark, I am trying to prove something to you. See that man over there?" She pointed to a man with ash blond hair with jeans and a black T- shirt on. Mark nodded. "He's an FBI agent from thePhiladelphia field office. And the man by the pudding is one too. There are five of them here all after one man. Follow me."  
  
Anne Taylor took her friend by the hand. She lead him down aisle 15 to where a man was looking at the label on a bag of Sun-Chips.  
  
"What about him? He's looking at some chips, big deal." Mark Douglas was not impressed. He continued to hold her hand, running his thumb in circles over the back.  
  
"He's a criminal. A serial rapist who's traveled all the way from Philly to avoid the Feds. He has no idea they're here." Anne picked up a bag of Fritos, acting casual.  
  
"How do you know this? Where did you read that?" Mark was now intrigued. "I didn't read that in the papers. Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I told you: I can read minds. That FBI agent to the left of me "told" me everything. Watch, he's going in for the hit," Anne put down the chips. "Get down, Mark!" she shouted.  
  
Before Mark could react, Anne dragged him to he floor and covered her head. The five FBI agents appeared in the aisle with their guns aimed at the rapist. The rapist pulled a gun and, in less then a second, three of the agents fired their guns at him. There were screams echoing in the store and Mark grabbed hold of Anne, shielding her from the gunfire.  
  
"It's all right! Everything is under control," One of the agents announced to the frightened crowd. "Everyone, please exit the store, and stay calm. We have everything under control."  
  
The store emptied and Mark and Anne stood up. "Are you two all right?" A female agent stepped up to them as did two other agents.  
  
"Yeah, we got down before the shots were fired. Thanks to Anne here, who told me to get down."  
  
"Why did you tell him to get down?" The one male agent inquired.  
  
"Oh, well... something just didn't feel right. Come on, Mark. Let's get out of here," Anne took Mark by the hand and lead him out of the Acme. As Anne stepped outdoors into the sunlight, she felt an ominous presence. She turned to her right and saw a man puffing on a half smoked cigarette. She arched an eyebrow and listened to his thoughts.  
  
'She can't know... dangerous to the project... what will happen to the X- Files... Oh, young Anne, if we could only spare you... We can't let you get to Mulder... he cannot know...' His thoughts were all jumbled together. Anne shook her head, did he want her dead?! She walked over to Mark.  
  
"Hey cutie, you OK? You look a little shaken up." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah Mark, I'm fine. Hey, have you ever heard of the X-Files?" Mark shook his head, a confused look on his face. Then Anne took his hand and they walked out to his car.  
  
The man smoking a cigarette pulled out a cell phone. "We need to hold a meeting in New York. No, tonight; it's an emergency. Miss Taylor may know everything." With that, he put back the cell phone, lit another cigarette and walked into the crowd of people and disappeared.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
part 1  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
FBI Headquarters; Washington, DC  
  
December 3, 1999; 11:21 am  
  
"Got any fours?"  
  
"Nope. Go Fish."  
  
"Oh, man! Don't you have ANY cards, Scully?!" Fox Mulder reached over the desk and drew a card.  
  
"Sure I have cards, Mulder. Just not the ones you want. Now, do you have any nines?" Dana Scully smiled as Mulder grumbled and passed her a card. It had been a long week for the two FBI agents. They had just returned from a long trip to Nowhere, Iowa, had recently finished an expense report for AD Skinner, and now they were relaxing and waiting for their next assignment.  
  
"Gee Scully. Are you hustling me here? Did you minor in 'Go Fish' in medical school?" Mulder pulled from the pile as he guessed wrong again.  
  
"No actually in med school I minored in 'poker'. I minored in 'Go Fish' during my pre-med studies," She took another card from Mulder and laughed. "I win again." She pushed back her seat and kicked her feet up on her desk.  
  
Mulder got up and walked over to his desk, shuffling through some papers. "Think Skinner will give us a new assignment today?"  
  
"Probably not Mulder, we were bad remember. I mean, come on not only did you lose your own cell phone; you put a bullet in mine. I don't think we get to out and play again for awhile."  
  
Sighing, Mulder sunk into his chair and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when things change."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Philadelphia University  
  
December 3, 1999; 2:32 pm  
  
"Anne, come on! You're not serious are you?! You can't just run off to Washington DC because you think some weird men from the government are after you. Your mom will blow a fuse if you don't come home for her birthday!" Lucy Carl kept in stride through the massive halls with her friend.  
  
"Lucy, I don't want to hear it anymore. I've already told Mom I'm driving to my Aunt Mary's for the weekend, and that I'll see her when she gets there on Sunday. That gives me two days to find this Mulder and get some protection. Trust me OK? I know you're scared, I can feel it, and I am too, but I'll be OK." Anne reached her purse and grabbed her keys, and headed for the door.  
  
"What about Mark? He's gonna want to know where you are." Lucy ran to catch up with Anne.  
  
"Mark thinks like Mom... he thinks I'm headed to Mary's. Trust me, please?"  
  
"OK, well how do you plan to fix this?" Lucy opened the door and stepped into the unusually warm December air, heading for hers and Anne's cars.  
  
Anne thought for a minute and smiled. "I have it taken care of. I'll call you on Monday." She gave her friend a quick hug, climbed in her car and peeled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Good luck, Anne. Good luck." Lucy called to her softly, then drove home for the weekend.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
4 hours later; 6:35 pm  
  
FBI headquarters, outside AD Skinner's office  
  
December 3, 1999  
  
Anne strode through the halls of the FBI building with no troubles. After separating from her tour group, she caught an elevator to the fifth floor. She took a quick look at a receptionist there, read a few thoughts, smiled and headed down the hall to AD Skinner's office. 'Skinner, huh? So, he's the big man in charge of the X-Files,' She thought to herself.  
  
As the doors opened, Anne smoothed her jacket and fixed her skirt. She wanted to look professional so that on that off chance that he would let her speak, at least she'd look decent.  
  
Above a giant double door was the name 'Walter S. Skinner, Assistant Director, FBI'. "Here goes nothing," Anne murmured as she pushed open the heavy doors. Just inside the doors was a woman behind a desk typing on a computer. She looked up and gave Anne a curious look.  
  
"Miss, are you lost? Are you supposed..." The woman started.  
  
"No, I'm not supposed to be on the tour, I'm here to see Assistant Director Skinner on a personal matter. Is he in his office?" Anne stepped closer to the secretary.  
  
"Listen miss, I don't know how you got up here but you need to go back downstairs. This level is off limits to visitors without an appointment."  
  
Anne let out a sigh. She noticed the secretary's name plate. "I'm sorry, Kimberly but I have to see Mr. Skinner. This is a matter of life and death on my part. If I don't see him and find out how I can talk to... Agents Mulder and Scully than I may die before this week is out. Now, is the Assistant Director in?"  
  
Anne spun on a heel when she heard someone make a noise in their throat. Standing in the doorway to his office was Walter Skinner with a shocked look on his face. "I'm Walter Skinner. How did you get up here..." he gestured with his hands at her.  
  
"Taylor, I'm Anne Taylor. Sir, what I have to tell you is nothing short of bizarre, I know but... I may die if I don't get someone to protect me." Anne looked scared and lost.  
  
"I should call security on you Miss Taylor, but I've seen stranger things in my days here. Please step into my office." Walter stepped aside for her.  
  
"Sir?! Are you sure this is..." Kim launched out of her chair.  
  
"I assure you, I mean no harm to Mr. Skinner." Anne called over her shoulder as she entered Skinner's office. Skinner looked at her with wild eyes, wondering what she knew.  
  
"Get Mulder and Scully up here right now. It's going to be a long night." Skinner closed the door to his office as his secretary dialed the memorized extension on her phone.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Basement office  
  
The phone in the office rang waking Mulder. His eyes sprung open and he reached over and picked it up, still sleepy. "Mulder. Oh, really? Why? I see, OK, we'll be right up." Mulder hung up and gave Scully a bright smile.  
  
"Let me guess. New assignment?" Scully asked not looking up from her computer.  
  
"Nope, even better. Skinner's secretary says there's a young woman upstairs in Skinner's office. She says that, from the way she was acting, it looks like it's right up our alley. Come on, Skinner wants us up there right now," Mulder grabbed his jacket and held the door open for Scully as she curiously headed for the elevator.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Skinner's Office  
  
"So, let me get this straight Miss Taylor," Skinner said.  
  
"Please, call me Anne. Miss Taylor sounds so... not me. Yes, to answer your unasked question I can read your mind and no, I can't explain where it came from or how I control it. It just happens. But, you see, there's more. I'm being followed; someone wants this to stop. A man and his partners want to see this end. I know this because I saw one of his men in my University a week ago and I read his mind. I had seen him once before as I had mentioned. They'll go as far as death to protect their secrets. Mr. Skinner... I don't want to die for this."  
  
Anne slouched in her chair, emotionally drained. Skinner seemed to soften at her last statement. This was a young woman scared for her life because she possessed a special power. Mulder was going to love this. "OK, Anne. The FBI is going to everything in its power to see that you stay alive. Right now, I want you to talk to two agents in a special department of the Bureau called the--" Anne cut him off.  
  
"The X-Files. You want me to talk to Agents Mulder and Scully, I know," She sat up and Skinner smiled at this amazing girl.  
  
"I'll page them to come in here. Kim," he said into the speaker of his phone, "send them in. And hold all my calls."  
  
"Yes sir," she replied and waved the two waiting into the office.  
  
Skinner stood and Anne turned around as the door to his office opened. In stepped a petite red-haired woman with a tall, lanky man at her heels. He smiled at Anne keeping his hand on the woman's back the whole time. 'Boy, he's possessive!' Anne thought to herself smiling.  
  
"Agents I'd like you to meet Anne Taylor, from Philadelphia University. She has an interesting story to tell you. Anne this is..." She held up her hand to stop Skinner.  
  
Anne extended her hand to Scully. "Agent Scully, a pleasure to meet you. As well as you Agent Mulder," She shook his hand as well. "You're wondering what I'm doing here and how I even got in here. Well, I'll tell you everything. I can read your minds. I can't even begin to explain it, but I can."  
  
Mulder sat on the edge of his chair with a satisfied look on his face, while Scully sat in her chair, hands folded with a poker face. "Well, Miss..."  
  
"Anne Please," She smiled at Scully as she looked at Anne with wonder.  
  
"Anne, can you tell me what I'm thinking right now?" Scully sat forward a little.  
  
"You don't want me to say," Anne pushed back in her seat smiling.  
  
"And why is that? I don't mind, please prove what you say you can do is true." Scully pushed this issue but Anne shook he head no.  
  
"Look, Agent Scully; I also know you want me to be tested and you can test me in any way you want but I want you to know something. There are men after me. The same men who want to shut you down Agent Mulder," Anne looked into Mulder's eyes, searching his soul. "The same men who hold the MJ Files tape from you," she looked from Mulder and over to Scully, "and the same men who killed your sister and not you." She looked back at Mulder. "They want me dead because I know their secrets. They want me dead because they didn't want me to come to you, Agent Mulder," Anne sighed and looked at Mulder then to Skinner then to Scully and back to Mulder. "They want me dead because they know I can answer all the questions in the X-Files... including Samantha's whereabouts."  
  
Mulder looked at Anne as she slumped in her seat her head in her hands softly sobbing. Scully knelt next to her and took her in her arms softly rocking the crying young woman. Skinner motioned to Mulder. They walked into the corner of the office. "Think she's the real deal or should we test her further?" Skinner whispered.  
  
"If this is true, Sir, she's the biggest asset in the Bureau," Mulder looked over at Scully holding Anne at arms length talking in hushed voices. "We can't let her die, that's out of the question. But, how can we protect her and still use her abilities?"  
  
Skinner shrugged and turned when Scully gasped. Scully got up and walked over to her superior and her partner. "Sir, this is going to sound so bizarre coming from me but..." Scully looked at Mulder with a look of defeat in her eyes. "She's the real thing. She can read my mind like nothing. She's got something not even young Gibson Praise had. He could read words in minds. She can do that and read emotions. I think we have something that can prove to be an advantage and a danger. Mulder, we have to protect her. No one can know about this."  
  
Both men looked at her and nodded. They were on a new mission.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
End Part 1  
  
Please click the review button and drop me a lil note... it really does bring a smile to my face 


	2. Transformation

Ahhh I'm supposed to be getting ready for class... yet here I am... doing what I looooove most! Thanks to everyone who dropped me a line for the first part. This is a lil shorter (bout 5 pages) but maybe I'll update again tonight! Enjoy! Disclaimers in part 1  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AD Skinner's office 6:32 am  
  
Anne was asleep in her chair while Mulder, Scully and Skinner poured over their latest idea. "Mulder this is nuts! We can't just make her into an FBI agent. Where will she live? She can't work with you two, someone will find out," Skinner got up and paced around the table. "There has to be something else."  
  
"She can live with Scully sir," Mulder looked at his partner and she nodded. "I know people who can make up this stuff and make it look like she graduated from Quantico at anytime. You always said the X-Files needed more people. Sir," Mulder got up and stood behind his chair. "This young woman could be the key to everything Scully and I have been searching for in the last six years. Let us try this. Let us protect her."  
  
Skinner and Mulder stared each other down while Scully rolled her eyes. She knew Skinner would never go for it even though Mulder knew the Lone Gunmen could make her to an FBI agent. Finally Skinner looked away and silently nodded. "No one knows. You have to make Anne Taylor disappear and someone new come around. I'll help you all that I can Agent Mulder... but it's your hide if it all goes to Hell. Are we clear?" Skinner questioned. Mulder nodded and looked down at Scully in her seat. They both smiled. And Anne smiled in her seat, waking up from her slumber.  
  
"Well, come on kid. Let's make you into an FBI agent," Mulder led the two women out of the office and to the garage. Scully took Anne in her car. She was taking her to get her new clothes and new hairstyle. Mulder was headed to the Lone Gunman's office to create a new FBI agent.  
  
Mulder looked Anne over and his eyes landed on a small medallion hanging from her neck. He reached over and held it up in his hand. The small silver medallion had a tiny diamond chip in it with the word "Hope" engraved in it. "What..."  
  
"Hope in life, love and everything I believe it," Anne responded to the unasked question.  
  
Mulder nodded and got in his car. Scully shut her door and looked at Anne. "Back in the office you read my mind and you told me what I was thinking. That has to stay between us, OK?" Scully pulled out of the parking garage as Anne smiled.  
  
"OK, but maybe you should say something. I read his mind too you know." Anne simply left it at that.  
  
end part 1  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
part 2  
  
Scully's apartment 1:15 pm December 4, 1999  
  
Anne stared at the reflection in the mirror. She had transformed from a blonde with hip length hair to a brunette with shoulder length curls. She sighed on the verge of tears. This was not what she had planned to happen when she came to Washington. She just wanted protection, not a new life. Scully emerged from the bathroom with a small mirror and a bag of new make up. Hanging from the door was a navy blue pants suit and a dark burgundy blouse. They had been all over town looking for something Anne could wear that would be appropriate for the Bureau.  
  
"Sit on the edge of the bed and we can try out this new make up. Mulder wants me to make you look old enough to get into the Bureau," Scully smiled remembering when she entered the Bureau. She continued with the applications. "You mother and father are going to be looking for you soon won't they?"  
  
Anne nodded. "They think I'm in Arlington with my aunt. They'll know by Sunday that I'm not. It'll be a few days before Agent Mulder releases something to the press though right?" Anne closed her eyes as Scully worked on eye-shadow.  
  
"He says he'll wait a week before he does anything about that. Let the local police do some investigating then we'll step in and tell them there was an unfortunate accident," Scully saw a sad look on the young woman's face. "Is there someone you miss back home?"  
  
She nodded in affirmative. "My best friend, Mark. He's going to be devastated. I've known him for over fifteen years. My "death" will hurt him so much," She opened her eyes and looked at Scully. "Agent Scully--"  
  
"Dana please," Scully said as she lightly put on some blush.  
  
"Dana, how long will this have to go on?" She knew the answer and even though she wanted it to end, it didn't have to come to that.  
  
"Well, until we can stop them or, until those men are dead," Scully handed her the mirror and smiled. "Mission accomplished," Anne looked at her new face and smiled. She did look older. "It's not too hard so you should be able to do it every morning." She went back to the bathroom when the phone rang.  
  
Scully went into the living room while Anne closed the door to change into her new clothes. The other five outfits were in the other room where she would be sleeping. "Hello," Scully answered.  
  
"Scully it's me," Scully smiled at the sound of Mulder's voice. "I think we're on a roll over here. Meet me back at the office around say 2 and we can get the approval from the director then go see Skinner?"  
  
"Sounds good. I just finished with her wardrobe and make up. All I need now is a name for her. Are her parents looking for her yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. She's of legal age so it will be a few days before her parents go looking," Mulder told her.  
  
"Yeah, she told me something about her parents coming to Arlington on Sunday, so we have three days to think of something to tell the papers and the police. Her poor parents," Scully shook her head. "Well, we'll see you in about an hour, OK?"  
  
"OK," Mulder disconnected and turned to the Gunmen. "How we doing?" He looked at the monitor at the face of an older looking Anne Taylor.  
  
"Almost done, Mulder. We just need a name here and she's done," Byers looked up at Mulder.  
  
"I'm still thinking. This looks pretty through. Thanks a lot guys, I really owe you."  
  
Langly came up next to Mulder. "What is this all about though, Mulder? Why protect the kid?"  
  
"I can't explain it, but I know she's the real thing. Even Scully can feel and see it."  
  
Frohike was taken aback. "The enigmatic Dr. Scully believes it?" Mulder smiled and nodded. "Wow, then it for real, isn't it, Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it is; even more then the Praise kid. Listen, I need that file transferred into the Bureau permanent records now."  
  
"I need a name Mulder," Byers said.  
  
Mulder closed his eyes for a moment. Then he smiled.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AD Skinner's office 3:34 pm December 4, 1999  
  
'Well, I'm surprised to hear that the director has approved this so quickly and even more surprised that she's out in the hall as an Agent.' Skinner thought to himself. "Kim, could you send in Agents Mulder and Scully and their new co-worker," Skinner said into his intercom.  
  
He stood up as the door opened and in walked Scully with Mulder at her heels. "Sir," Mulder began. "I'd like you to meet the newest addition to the X-Files: Special Agent Hope Carter," Mulder motioned at the door and she stepped into the office.  
  
Skinner's jaw dropped a little at the sight of the woman. He could not believe they had pulled it off. She stood about 5'7" in heels and she wore a simple dark blue pants suit, similar to something Scully would wear. Her hair was impeccable half clipped up. She carried herself well and yet he had to remember that she was not an FBI agent, but a 20 year old college student.  
  
But the thing that shocked him the most was when she spoke. "Good morning, Mr. Skinner, as Agent Mulder said I am Hope Carter and I have been brought in on the X-Files from London," She spoke with a soft and accurate British accent, making her sound older.  
  
"I am extremely impressed Agents. You have worked wonders in such little time. It's a shame you can't be commended," Scully smiled and Mulder looked at their creation. Hope looked at Skinner and gave him a satisfied look. "Agent Carter, I would like to give a debriefing of some procedures, if you'd like." Skinner said.  
  
"That would be wonderful, sir." Hope said. She learned quickly that even in closed rooms, Anne did not exist anymore. Skinner slid a driver's license, social security card, badge and gun across the table.  
  
"Under no circumstances are you to fire this weapon. You do not yet know how to handle it. Agent Scully is one of the best marksmen in the Bureau, you will learn from her. Until I get the OK from her, you are not to take the safety off of it. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes, I believe we do sir." Hope replied.  
  
"Agent Mulder will tell you more of the role later this evening. What would you like us to do until you're done with her tour, sir?" Scully inquired.  
  
"Well, you both did have the day off, considering the phones you broke, Mulder," Mulder shrank in his chair. "There is no new case as of now, so you two can get out of here. Agent Carter will have a Bureau car by the end of the day as well as her own phone."  
  
"Which I'm sure I will take better care of than Agent Mulder does," Hope threw him a glance and he groaned.  
  
"Great, another sarcastic G-Woman with me. I feel so out numbered with these two women." Mulder rose from his chair and headed for the door.  
  
Scully smiled and handed Hope a slip of paper. "These are my cell phone and home numbers plus directions back to my apartment in case you get lost."  
  
"Thank you, all of you. So, how about that information?"  
  
Skinner smiled. "How about lunch Scully?" Mulder yelled as he exited the office. He looked back to see her nodding and smiling. It was going to be an interesting next few weeks with their new agent.  
  
end part 2  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
ohhh pleeeeeeeeease click the review button! I looooooooove it (and if you've got time, swing by my WIP Harry Potter piece... it is ever evolving!) 


	3. It's the beer

I'm sorry this took so long to upload.. my computer crashed and I had to retrieve this from another website! This is chapter three... duh, that's why it says part 3! Ha! Pleeeeeease review... and if you like Harry Potter... my third story is up.. prologue only... gotta start somewhere.  
  
X*X*X*X*X  
  
With Hope there is Truth  
part 3  
  
Scully's apartment  
9:16 pm  
  
"She'll call if she gets lost. Mulder you have to calm down. I'm  
sure Anne-- I mean Hope is fine," Scully was seated on her couch  
nursing a half bottle of beer. Mulder was holding his own bottle and  
pacing around the room.  
  
"She doesn't know her way around Washington and we have no idea to  
know where she is." Mulder took his seat next to Scully and stretched  
out his feet.  
  
"If you had stayed in the office a little longer, you'd have known  
that I gave her my cell phone number and directions back to my  
apartment just in case she got lost. She is 20 years old you know,"  
Scully smiled as Mulder swung his head to look at her.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments till Scully  
broke the silence. "What is it, Mulder?" She remembered what Anne  
had said earlier about how she had also read Mulder's mind in  
Skinner's office.  
  
Mulder looked her face over and smiled his lopsided smile at her.  
"Have I ever told you that I think you're beautiful, Scully?"  
  
Scully was taken aback. 'It's the beer, it's the beer.' She kept  
telling herself. "Mulder..." She said softly.  
  
That was it, he had crossed the line. No going back. Mulder smiled  
at her and moved a little closer. "I'm serious, Scully. Why is it  
so hard for you to believe that I think you are so beautiful?"  
  
"Mulder, we're partners in crime. I guess I've never thought about  
it a whole lot." She didn't lean any closer, but she didn't lean  
back either. She could remember being in this position once before  
with a Mulder look-a-like. This was her Mulder though this time.  
  
Mulder moved even closer and draped his arm around her on the back of  
the couch, his face mere inches from hers. "You're afraid "I'm"  
going to burst through the door any second aren't you?" Scully  
nodded. "Well, I'm not. I'm right here with my reason for living.  
I distinctly remember telling this wonderful and beautiful woman, not  
one month ago, that she was my constant, my touchstone. She means  
the world to me; I want to love her."  
  
Scully felt the heat rise in her cheeks and the tears in her eyes  
threatening to fall down her face. "And I remember telling that man  
that he is also mine. I meant every word. He is the only one I  
trust and I want to love him too." Her tears fell. It took almost  
seven years, but they were finally there.  
  
Mulder's hands came up and framed her face. He leaned close to her  
face and softly kissed away her tears. He pulled back and looked at  
her shining eyes. Scully put her small hand on the back of his neck  
and gently pulled him to her. Their lips met in a soft, almost  
chaste kiss. They both pulled out of their first kiss and smiled.  
"I love you, Scully," Mulder whispered to her.  
  
Scully smiled and whispered back, "I love you too," He kissed her  
softly but was stopped when a small screech came from the hall. They  
both jumped up and Mulder reached for his gun.  
  
The door knob turned and in stepped Hope Carter with a grin from ear  
to ear, knowing exactly what had been going on in the apartment. She  
strode over to the chair, removed her jacket and crashed on the  
chair. Mulder stared at her while Scully sheepishly looked around  
the room. "I love being right. God, seven years huh? That's a long  
time for best friends not to say those three magic words. It's cool  
though, Mark and I have known each other practically all our lives  
and we've never done anything."  
  
"Well thank you for your approval on this "Agent Carter". I forgot  
that I have to deal with Scully and a mind reader now," Mulder went  
into the kitchen with a groan. "And this was my idea!" He called as  
he put on a pot of coffee. Both women laughed.  
  
"So how did it go?" Scully sat on the edge of the couch, looking at  
a very tired Hope.  
  
"Not as good as things went here I take it," Hope threw her a sly  
smile. Scully blushed. "But, Skinner is nice. Kinda long winded  
but he's a good man. He's hiding something, but I'll have to get to  
that later. I parked the car next to yours. It's the black Jetta.  
Real nice car. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to bed.  
We can talk more in the morning." She got up to go to her bedroom  
to crash for the night.  
  
She was half way down the hall when she turned to see Mulder handing  
Scully a cup of coffee and sitting back down on the couch. "I  
assume, Mulder, that someone will call you over in the morning... or  
are you staying here the night?" She winked and ducked as Mulder  
tossed a pillow in her direction.  
  
The door to her room shut and locked, and Mulder moved to put his arm  
around Scully. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her  
eyes. "She's a piece of work, Scully."  
  
"Yeah but she knows us so well already. So, Mulder," she looked up  
at him staring at her hair. "are you going to spend the night?" She  
had a gleam in her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yes I am. But, I was planning on curling up on this couch with you  
and holding you all night long." He grabbed the blanket that was on  
the top of the couch, covering both their bodies.  
  
"That was my exact thought. How ever did you know?" Scully smiled  
and leaned into his chest.  
  
"I think I'm developing Anne's ESP... or I just know you too well,"  
He kissed her head and both agents drifted into a comfortable sleep  
in each others arms.  
  
In the next room, Anne laid in her bed smiling. She grabbed her  
small medallion. "Hope" it read. She felt a tear run down her cheek  
and it landed on her pillow. Anne was no more, she was Hope until  
it was safe to go home. If only she could have told her parents. If  
only she could see Mark again. In the back of her head, she felt  
something was wrong. She couldn't place it, but it wasn't good, and  
she didn't know how to fix it.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
8:42 am  
December 4, 1999  
  
Hope awoke and slowly walked into the living room. Mulder and Scully  
were no where to be found. She crept back down the hall, and quietly  
opened Scully's door. Scully was laying on the bed and facing the  
door. Mulder had his arms around her waist, spooning her body while  
Scully tightly held his hands. Hope smiled; she had never seen two  
more content people.  
  
She quietly went back into the kitchen and hunted through the  
cabinets until she found tea bags. She sat at the counter while her  
water boiled then went and curled up on the couch with a book she  
found in her bedroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mulder opened Scully's door and walked into the  
living room where Hope was reading. "Hey you. Don't you believe in  
coffee in the morning?" Mulder walked into the kitchen and began to  
brew some coffee.  
  
"No, my parents drink it but I can't stand it." She sipped her tea  
and laid down her book. She could sense that Mulder wanted to have a  
talk. He stood and watched the coffee until it was done, then he  
came in and sat on the chair across from Hope.  
  
"So, I'll bet you already know what I want to talk about, huh?" He  
asked her, sipping his hot coffee and settling into the chair. Hope  
nodded and set down her mug, ready to talk.  
  
"It's hard to pinpoint when it all began, I'm beginning to think I've  
possessed this all my life. My parents don't know what it is. For  
the past eleven years my dad has wanted me to go see some sort of  
doctor, but my mom has refused. The first time I remember reading  
someone's mind was when I was about five. My mom was pregnant and I  
was young so I didn't even really know what that meant. It was early  
in her pregnancy, so she wasn't showing. One day I simply asked her  
why she was hiding the fact that she was pregnant. I'll never forget  
the look on her face. She was shocked that I knew, and she asked me  
if I had been listening to hers and Dad's conversations. From then  
on out I did it when ever I wanted."  
  
Mulder looked at her with amazement. "Did your friends know? I mean  
did you ever tell them?"  
  
"Yeah, but only Mark and my other best friend, Lucy Carl. I've known  
her for about ten years. Lucy came over the day after I first came  
in contact with the smoking man. I told her everything and she  
started remembering times when she thought something was weird with  
me. I never used it to hurt anyone, it's just there." Hope sipped  
her tea and switched positions in her chair.  
  
"Have any doctors ever been able to explain it?"  
  
"No, as I said, Mom would never let Dad take me to a doctor. Mom  
didn't want to hear that I had brain cancer or something and that I  
was going to die." Mulder paled as she mentioned the cancer. "I'm  
so sorry, I didn't realize it was such a sore subject. I'm glad that  
everything worked out for Dana though. She has such a strong soul."  
  
Mulder smiled at her. Anne was an amazing woman, who's life was  
threatened because of a precious gift she possessed. "You knew  
about--" he gestured to the bedroom.  
  
Hope nodded and smiled. "I knew the minute you two walked into  
Skinner's that something more was there. I could feel it." Hope  
stopped and looked over Mulder's shoulder. Scully emerged from the  
bedroom and shuffled into the kitchen without a word.  
  
"She's not a morning person I guess, huh?" Hope asked. Mulder began  
laughing and nodding his head. Scully gave him a smug smile from the  
kitchen. He leapt up and ran into the kitchen giving her a quick kiss  
on the cheek and refilled his coffee cup.  
  
"I heard you two talking out here. It's an interesting story about  
the power she possesses. How do you plan to use it to our  
advantage?" Scully glanced at Hope who was once again engrossed in  
the book.  
  
"Well, she claims to be able to control it so, I was thinking about  
taking her down to the office today and seeing what we can do." He  
smiled but Scully groaned.  
  
"It's Saturday, Mulder! Skinner's not even in the office. What are  
we going to do all day in the office?" Scully gulped her caffeine fix  
down.  
  
Mulder gave her a devilish look. "I could think of a few things,"  
He glanced into the living room to see Hope grimacing, then she  
looked up and smiled.  
  
"Don't mind me, I can't really hear you!" Mulder rolled his eyes and  
put down his coffee cup.  
  
"I have to get home. I'll meet you at the office around eleven and  
we can put her to the test. I'll even take you both out to dinner  
tonight to make up for it, okay?" He gave Scully his puppy dog look and  
pouted.  
  
"Mulder..." she began but he silenced her by kissing her quickly on  
the lips and running to the door.  
  
"Good day ladies, I shall see you in a while!" And then he was gone.  
  
"Man," Hope said, looking at the slammed door. She swung around and  
looked at Scully. "he has it bad." She smiled and Scully began  
laughing.  
  
"Come on, we have to eat and get ready. Want some eggs?" Hope  
nodded and came into the small kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I do love him," Hope said as Scully went for the eggs. She  
popped her head up with a confused look. "You were wondering how I  
felt about Mark, and I love him. I have for years. Ever since we  
were juniors in high school. I was just too afraid to tell him. Now  
I may never get to." She sighed and rested her head in her hands  
watching Scully make the scrambled eggs.  
  
"Sweetie, I know it's hard. I mean look at me and Mulder. It took  
us almost seven years to get this far, and we're adults. Your time  
with Mark will come. You're his best friend, he just may feel the  
same way. Here you go." She placed some eggs on a plate and took  
the seat next to her.  
  
"Thanks. And yeah, I like this female bonding thing. I was never  
close to my mom and you're like the big sister I never had." Hope  
took a bite of her eggs and looked over at Scully who was smiling  
brightly.  
  
"Melissa, my older sister, died for Mulder's and my cause. I never  
had a younger sister. Looks like you're gonna make up for that. And  
I also haven't had a roommate since I went to Quantico, so this is  
really nice." They both smiled and went about their breakfast,  
discussing plans for Hope to learn her aim and how Mulder was  
planning to make Anne Taylor disappear.  
  
Two hours later, both female agents were ready to get going. They  
went downstairs and Scully got her first look at Hope's new car.  
"Did you say something really nice to Skinner? This car is  
absolutely adorable!"  
  
Hope smiled and slid into the car. "Want to go in one car? I'll  
drive."  
  
"Sure why not?" Scully got into the passenger seat and they headed  
to the office, and to Agent Carter's first day with the FBI.  
  
end part 3 


End file.
